Eternity
by shiningsoprano
Summary: After Beth's neice Helene gets rescued from a vampire cult and Beth gets hurt Mick has to make a choice that will change their lives forever..Please I'm not that great with summaries so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The brisk, mid-October wind whipped against Helene Turner's face as she watched throngs of mysterious people pour into her house. Tonight was a very important night; she was going to be turned into a "Vampire." Of course that was just the name they called themselves, vampires were just a fantasy like unicorns or fairies. After standing outside for a few minutes she went inside to find her friend. Pushing through the masses of dark clothed figures she found her friend sitting on a couch talking quietly with some boy Helene didn't notice.

"Norah shouldn't you be getting ready. It's your ceremony too." Helene asked as she pulled her blonde hair out of her coat and sat down next to her friend and her mysterious boy toy.

"Come on Helene, relax," Norah drowned as Helene pulled her off the couch. As more and more people filled the room an uncomfortable feeling arose in the pit of her stomach. She pushed it off as nerves and continued at stare at the people.

"Do you think Coraline will be here?" Helene asked nervously.

Norah laughed Coraline never showed up to Turning ceremonies. Even though she was the leader Norah had only seen her once,

"Don't be stupid. Coraline wouldn't waste her time coming here."

"Well I don't know I just thought maybe she would make an appearance. You know maybe this isn't such a great idea, my aunt Beth did a story on a group like this and she almost died," Helene said remembering the stories she had told her.

"That's because she was spying on them Helene, she wasn't one of them like we'll be. And anyways you know what they said if we leave they'll find us and kill us."

Helene laughed, " Well shouldn't that send up some flags? I don't think I want to do this something tells me it's not such a great idea."

"That's just nerves just relax"

"No it's not Norah. I'm sorry but I think I'm going home something doesn't feel right." Helene left Norah with her boy toy and headed to the bathroom to her aunt Beth.

The phone rang a few times before a feminine voice answered.

"Hello this is Beth Turner."

"Aunt Beth, it's Helene. Can you come get me?" Her voice echoed of the walls of the expansive bathroom. It was three am and her parents were out of town so Beth was her only hope.

"Helene where are you? Are you okay?" Beth's voice was worried.

"I don't really know Aunt Beth. I got into some trouble with this Vampire cult and I need someone to come get me."

Helene heard the shuffling of keys in the background, "Where are you Helene? What kind of Cult is this?"

She told her all about the cult and how they turn teenagers into "Vampires" and how they would kill her if she got caught leaving.

"I'm on my way," Beth said before she hung up.

Helene dared to walk outside of the bathroom. She was sure Norah had told someone that she was leaving and that people would be looking for her. She poked her head out the door and heard the ritualistic chanting of the other members as other new members got turned. Soon they would all realize she was gone.

Helene decided that the sooner she got away the better. Without hesitating she dashed down the hall and out the door, past everyone. The cold air hit her bare arms and willed her to run faster. She heard the hollers of people behind her but she didn't look back. They were chasing her, throwing things at her, trying to scare her, anything to stop her from getting away. Then out of nowhere someone appeared in front of her.

"Trying to run sweetheart?" the guy said in a low, dangerous voice. She tried to dash passed him but he grabbed her arms and wouldn't let go. He held on with almost super human strength and when Helene lurched against him he held tighter.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here, this is crazy," she screamed. The guy leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know the rules. We have to kill you now, or turn you, your choice."

"How about neither," She whispered just as venomously before she kicked him in the groin and he fell on the ground in pain. Helene ran again but she didn't get far before she was attacked again, but this time it was from behind. She felt a sharp pain in her back and she fell to the ground. Once she was down the rest of the members proceeded to kick her. She cried out in pain and she tried to shield herself but they were relentless. Like magic the crowd separated and Helene opened her eyes to see what caused them to stop. It was Coraline.

"Miss Turner, what makes you feel the need to be so aggressive to your family?" she said with an overly sweet tone. Something about Coraline sent a shiver down Helene's spine. She watched as the other members stared at her waiting for her answer.

"Miss Coraline, he attacked me and I don't feel safe here. This is crazy."

"Oh?" She said sweetly before kicking her hard in the stomach, "You know the rules: nobody leaves. You have your friend to thank for me finding out." Helene looked up to see her friend smiling down at her,

"Sorry Helene, I just couldn't let you run away." That's when they continued to beat her. The pain was so intense, it was everywhere. She begged for them to stop but they just laughed at her.

Just when she thought she would give up she heard a man yell, "Get away from her!" She could see the man throwing people around trying to get to her. Once he got close she reached out and grabbed his hand. He hoisted her too her feet and he looked at her with shock blue eyes and said, "Run, Beth is in the car." She did as the man said but she didn't get far when she noticed her aunt fighting with another man. This was chaos. Everyone was fighting, people were screaming and growling and she had caused it.

"Aunt Beth!" Helene screamed as she ran to assist her in the fight.

"Where's Mick?!" she yelled back as she dodged a punch. Helene said that he was fighting someone else and that he had told her to run to the car. Her aunt nodded and continued to fight the other member. Beth had landed a few good punches and even managed to push him to the ground. They had started to run towards the car when Beth let out a horrid scream. Helene turned to see her aunt lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. She ran to her and saw that she was bleeding heavily from the abdomen. She checked her pulse and it was weak. Helene hadn't seen what caused her injury but whoever did it had the intention to kill her aunt.

"Mick!" She hollered, "Help, Beth's hurt!" Helene tried to keep pressure on the wound but it continued to bleed. When she looked up she saw Mick kneeling by her side,

"What happened?" He looked tired and out of breath but even more obvious he looked scared.

"I don't know. One minute we were running to the car and the next thing I knew she was on the ground."

"We need to get her to the hospital. Ambulances won't get here soon enough so I'll drive." Mick tore off a piece of his shirt and dressed the wound of her unconscious aunt. He scooped her up into his arms and they ran to the car.

_They had to get there soon._


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital people were running around chaotically and when Mick tried to get information the nurses just told him to sit down. It took all his self control not to use his abilities to hurt them. He paced the halls waiting for some information and every time a doctor came out he jumped up waiting for news. They just looked at him sadly and continued with their business. The stark white of the hospital began to give Mick the slightest headache. The florescent lights seemed to rebound off the walls and straight into his eyes. He walked over to the chair where Helene was sitting,

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked. She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest. Mick knew that she blamed herself for what happened and a piece of him did too. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. If she hadn't been so stupid Beth wouldn't be in this position. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a long held sigh. Even though it was warmer than his freezer at home he began to drift off to sleep. As soon as he started to dream he was awoken by a male voice asking if anyone was here for Miss Turner. Mick and Helene stood up right away and went into a corner to discuss Beth's condition.

"Are you her husband sir?" The well aged man asked Mick. Helene shot a glance at Mick as if expecting an answer too.

Mick blushed, "Uh no sir, I'm just a friend. I drove her and her niece here."

The doctor nodded and smiled faintly at Helene; she just stared at him. She was in no mood for horny doctors right now.

"I'm sorry sir but unless there is a relation to Miss Turner at least eighteen I cannot discuss her current condition."

"What do you mean you can't tell me how my aunt is doing? I'm old enough to know," Helene spat but she silenced when Mick shot her a look.

"Is there a boyfriend or husband I could talk to?" the doctor asked. Mick shook his head. Beth and Josh called it quits shortly after Beth had returned from New York. The now impatient doctor sighed, "Well I guess you will have to do then. What's your name?"

"Mick St. John."

"Well Mr. St. John, the wound punctured her left lung and we did some tests to make sure there was no infection and sure enough one has set in. She has a high fever and has been in and out of consciousness for the past thirty minutes. We tried to ask her what happened but she couldn't remember or was too weak to. I should tell you Mr. St. John, it doesn't look good. If the infection spreads anymore she will die." Mick couldn't even think of Beth dying; how dare he mention it. He looked over to see Helene staring at the doctor with the same shocked expression as he had. Mick gave a gentle squeeze of her shoulder and she smiled at him. It was funny how much they looked alike.

"May we see her?" Mick asked trying to control the emotion in his voice. The doctor nodded and ushered them to her room. Mick gasped at the sight that spread before his eyes, the pale white room was littered with various machines and the constant beeping reminded him of when he went to see Coraline. It was strange seeing Beth, a woman he saw as indestructible laying there on the bed looking so fragile. Quietly he walked over to her side. He looked at her for a moment and brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her beautiful face. Oh how he wanted to kiss those soft pink lips. He decided against it when he heard a noise from the door; he looked over and saw that Helene still hadn't come into the room. She looked scared. Of course Mick would be too if he had put his aunt in the hospital. He mentally slapped himself for such a thought then waved her in. As she approached the bed Mick could see the sadness and guilt in her eyes. He knew how she felt.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Helene asked. Mick didn't know what to say, he had never seen anybody he really cared about so close to death.

"I really don't know Helene, I really don't know. Beth is strong and I know she'll fight but I don't know." He stroked Beth's hand and imagined her looking up at him with her big, blue eyes.

"You love her don't you? I see the way you look at her, like you would do anything to save her." At first Mick was shocked but then he realized that she was right. He would do _anything_ to save her.

"Yes I do love her, more than anything in the world. I can't loose her." It was then that he knew what he had to do. Many times he thought about doing it but never has he felt so compelled to do it now. Maybe it was the thought of losing her or maybe it was because he loved her. Or maybe both, most definitely both.

"Would you mind staying here with her for a while? I have to go see a friend about something." Helene agreed and Mick left to go seek a second opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews. With this being my first attempt at a Moonlight fic I wasn't sure how I would like it. Thank you everyone it really makes my day when I get reviews. It might be a while before the next chapter, I have to plan the rest of the story and do other things besides writing. I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter or not. I wasn't quite sure how the characters would handle this situation. Most importantly I think it would be fitting to dedicate this story to my grandmother Helen who passed away 5 years ago Tuesday.**

Driving was one of the things Mick had always enjoyed doing. The pandemonium of the vehicles resembled all the jumbled thoughts in his mind. The crisp wind whipped through his hair, he hadn't had time to put the top up. Josef's house wasn't far from the hospital so it was only a few minutes drive.

Mick parked his car in the fancy parking garage and headed up to his best friend's apartment. He knocked once and then walked in. Josef spun around at Mick's sudden entrance,

"Oh hey Mick," Josef said walking over to the fridge to pour himself another glass of blood.

"It's nice to see you to Josef," Mick replied walking over to the table and taking the glass offered to him, "I need your advice on something."

"Since when do you ask me for advice? You know Beth is probably better at this than I am," Josef snickered.

"This is about Beth."

Now Josef was listening. He sat on the sofa and offered Mick a seat, he sat down.

"What's up? Is Beth okay?"

Not wanting to recall what happened Mick just shook his head,

"Last night Beth and I had to go rescue her niece Helene from a vampire cult. They were turning teenagers just for the fun of it."

"Mick how do you know they were vampires and not some wannabe's?"

"Because Josef I fought one of them and I could tell. These weren't fakes. Vampires are turning kids."

"What exactly does this have to do with Beth?" Josef asked trying to get to the point of Mick's tirade.

"Well Beth was fighting another vamp, I'm guessing one that remembered her from the college group when next thing I know Helene is screaming that Beth is hurt. I knew already of course but when I went to see what happened Beth was bleeding a lot and hardly conscious. By the smell I picked up it was another vampire that did it. Anyways, we went to the hospital and the doctor said it doesn't look good. If the infection spreads more she'll die, Josef," Towards the end Mick's breath got caught in his throat like he was fighting back tears.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Didn't you here me? She's going to die!" Mick didn't know quite why he was so angry but how could Josef be so insensitive? Pacing around the couch and running his fingers through his hair Mick went over the nights events. He was angry at himself for leaving Beth alone, he was angry at Helene for getting into this stupid cult, he was angry at the other vampires, and most of all he was angry at the person that hurt Beth. Thinking about it made his fangs extend and his blood race. Running his tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth he thought about what he would do to the person who hurt Beth.

"Mick calm down," Josef said.

Mick laughed, "Calm down?"

"Whatever you're thinking about doing...don't. It will only get you and Beth in more trouble." For once in his life as a vampire Mick was surprised that Josef didn't know exactly what he was going to do.

"I can't lose her Josef. I won't lose her. Not like I did with Coraline."

"Then you know what you have to do Mick. And if it doesn't work she'll die instead of ending up like Sarah." Mick could see Josef's eyes gloss over drifting to thoughts of his beloved.

"I'm scared."

"As you should be, you'll change her life forever. Just be careful, Mick. Make sure nobody sees."

"Josef I'm not stupid," Both the men laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for go save your girl, for what the millionth time?" Josef joked pushing Mick towards the door.

"I don't know. I lost count," Mick smiled. Part of him was happy Josef had agreed but yet another part of him wondered why he hadn't told him not to. Maybe it was because Josef knew how he felt. An even bigger part of him was scared out of his mind. If he messed this up Beth would end up dead and it would be his entire fault. Mick sighed as he watched the early morning sun rise above the horizon. He decided he'd better get some sleep before trying to turn Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I watched the new episode on Friday and the end scene freaked me out with all the similarities with my story (or maybe it's just me). This story is my original idea and I don't have any connections to CBS.**

Mick woke up the following evening more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He didn't sleep very well because his mind kept going over things that could go wrong. Once he finally fell asleep his dreams were filled with images of a dying Beth and he covered in her blood. Shoving those thoughts and images from his mind he pushed open the freezer door and crawled out. He grabbed his cell phone off a nearby table and looked at the time; it was 5 pm. Mick had four more hours before the hospital visiting hours were over.

After taking a quick shower Mick hopped in his car and sped off in the direction of the hospital. As he got closer to the hospital his nerves started to get the best of him. All his thoughts centered on what would go wrong or what would happen if someone caught him. The image unfolded before him like a scene from a movie; he would get caught biting Beth, the nurses would scream, Helene would look at him with a terrified expression on her face, someone would try to hurt him and he would growl at them sending them further into their chaotic rampage, and then finally someone would get him away from Beth and he would never see her again. Mick thought about turning around but the traffic behind him only willed him forward. He cursed silently under his breath and pressed a little harder on the accelerator, there was no turning back now.

Pulling up to the hospital he looked up at the enormous building and saw that the light from Beth's room was on. He let out a long held sigh and continued into the building. The smell of cleaning supplies that permeated the halls of every hospital filled his nose. Mick grimaced; he hated the smell of hospitals. An older woman seated behind the reception desk coughed quietly and asked,

"May I help you sir?" The overly sweet tone of her voice meant that Mick had to smile,

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to see Beth Turner. I believe she is in the ICU" The elderly woman smiled at him and typed the name into the computer,

"Ah yes Miss Turner is in room 307. Just take the elevator to the third floor and go down the hall to your right." Mick thanked her and headed towards the elevator. When the elevator reached the floor Mick stepped out and raced down the hall. His vampire eyes could see the room numbers perfectly. Mick doubted anyone had even seen him at all which would make this make few steps much easier.

Silently approaching the door of Beth's room he saw Helene sitting in a chair next to Beth's bed reading a tattered book,

"Any change?" He asked. Helene let out a startled gasp and Mick couldn't help but laugh a little,

"Jesus Mick could you at least knock or something?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"The doctor said there wasn't any change. She woke up for a few minutes last night and asked where you were and I just told her you went to see someone."

"Oh okay," Mick couldn't help but be disappointed that he didn't get to see Beth but he knew he needed to talk to Josef.

"Helene I need to tell you something and I need you to promise me you won't freak out or tell anyone else."

Sensing the seriousness in Mick's voice she agreed.

"This is going to sound crazy to you but I promise I'm telling the truth," Mick hesitated for a second and then continued hoping for the best, "I'm a vampire."

Mick waited for the young woman's reaction but all he got was an amazed expression and a jaw on the floor.

"No way, vampires aren't real. If you're a vampire let me see your fangs." Mick laughed at her child like request but complied. Closing his eyes and letting himself get a little angry he felt his fangs extend. He opened his eyes and flashed his teeth. Helene looked terrified. She had curled her knees up to her chest and was hugging them tightly. Realizing that she had seen enough he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding." Mick smiled at the girl's choice of words.

"Mick what does this have to do with my aunt?" Mick could tell that she was still a little freaked out by the way she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Uh see this is kind of complicated but I love your aunt more than anything. If she dies I don't think I could live with myself."

"And?"

Mick sighed, he couldn't quite figure out why he was explaining himself to a sixteen year old.

"Vampires have this...uh...ability to stay alive forever. And if I make Beth a vampire she will never die."

"So are you saying you are going to make my aunt a vampire? How come she can be a vampire and I can't?"

"Because Helene, being a vampire isn't fun, you have to give up a lot. It's not all fun and games like they make it out to be in the movies," Mick was getting frustrated with her.

"Helene you don't understand being a vampire is a bad thing," he knew she shouldn't be raising his voice and drawing attention to himself.

"Then why would you want to do that to my aunt? Wouldn't you rather she be at peace?" Helene spat back. Deciding it was a better idea to try to control his anger he sat down in the chair next to Helene and looked her in the eyes,

"Being a vampire is not as fun as you think, trust me I know. Your aunt and I have a very complicated relationship. I can't watch her die. It may be a selfish thing but we've talked about it many times."

"Mick I know you love her but I do too. Wait you're not even her boyfriend." Helene stated. Mick ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch; only 3 more hours.

"Just tell me you won't tell anyone." Again Helene agreed.

"How exactly do you make someone a vampire anyways?" Mick wished that the girl would stop asking questions so he could be with Beth for a while,

"It's complicated. I will explain later. Could you wait outside please?" Helene let out a dramatic sigh and exited the room.

Once alone Mick walked over to Beth's bedside. The mattress sank under his weight when he sat down. He softly ran a finger down her cheek and he whispered to her,

"Beth, please wake up." He stroked her cheek again and to his surprised she stirred. Mick's stomach lurched excitedly and whispered to her again,

"Beth? Can you here me? It's Mick."

"Mick?" a weak voice replied and then slowly her eyes opened.

"Beth! You're okay!" Mick said. He stood up and before he knew what he was doing he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away shyly and smiled at her,

"I was so worried." This time Beth smiled at him,

"You really are a delicate flower Mick." They both laughed. Too soon reality hit and Beth asked,

"What happened?" Mick squeezed her hand and explained what happened the night before.

"And they said I was going to die?" Mick watched as tears formed in her eyes and he nodded.

"Beth, I can't watch you die," He took her hand again and fell under the spell of her blue eyes, "I love you Beth."

"Do you remember when you asked me if I would turn you if you were about to die?"

"And you said no," Beth replied dropping his hand.

"I lied. I couldn't tell I would turn you and not Josh." He picked up her hand again and kissed her kissed her palm.

"Mick, I don't want to die. I want to be with you…forever." Beth sat up and kissed his waiting lips,

"Turn me Mick. Make me yours forever." She whispered in his ear. That was all the permission he needed.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "It's not about what I'll lose, it's about what I'll gain." She caressed his cheek and he kissed her one more time before sinking his teeth into her neck. She gasped at the sensation but soon fell silent. Mick sighed as he drained her. The feeling of her blood rushing into him was mesmerizing soon he would fill her with his own blood and tomorrow they would both feed. When he was finished filling her he pulled his teeth out and looked at her. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. Mick knew that there was a possibility that it wouldn't work and she would end up like Sarah. Before the thought had time to process Beth's eyes shot open and she gasped as if waking from a nightmare.

"Beth!" Mick lifted her head up and she looked at him sleepily.

"I think it worked Mick." They both smiled and laughed.

"I'm tired Mick."

"I know, you will be for a while," Mick gently laid her head back on the pillow; "I'm going to take Helene back home. You get some sleep, I'll be back soon."

He kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep and left the room.

As soon as he opened the door Helene was looking at him expectantly. He looked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I think I'll stay with her tonight. I can take you home." She nodded and they headed to the car.

Twenty minutes later Mick entered Beth's room only to see her sitting on the edge.

"Hello handsome. It's about time you got back." She patted a spot next to her on the bed and he sat down,

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, I had some family issues to deal with. I just finished planning the rest of this story. I am so excited about the upcoming chapters. I even have a sequel in the works : sorry this was so short, I planned on it being longer but I decided to make the next part another chapter. Enjoy!**

Mick woke the next morning to the scream of Beth's heart monitor. He shot up to see if Beth was okay only to see her pacing around the room. He tried not to blush at the fact that her hospital gown was open but he failed.

"Beth?" he called. When Beth turned around Mick was slightly startled, her normally deep blue eyes were ice blue. He almost forgot about last night until now.

"I'm so hungry, Mick," He stared at her icy, blue eyes and felt himself fall under their spell, "Mick, please." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Finally he would be with her forever, but before he got too caught up in the moment he thought he would feed her.

"I know you are, Beth. Just lay down and I'll go see Guillermo." He walked her over to her bed and she curled but with the blanket.

"Hurry," she whispered. Once he got into the hallway he ran into Beth's doctor,

"Ah, Mr. St. John. How is Miss Turner?"

"She's very well, just a bit hungry. I'm heading out to get her something to eat." Mick smiled at his half lie. The older man smiled and walked away not even noticing that Mick was heading in the opposite direction of the café.

He barged into the morgue like it was his own house. He found Guillermo hovering over a corpse singing quietly to himself.

"Hey Mick I just got more of your favorite," he didn't even look up from his work.

"Actually man I'm not here for me. I need some for someone else."

Guillermo laughed, "Josef's making you do his dirty work now?"

"No not yet," Mick said approaching the corpse, "You remember Beth right?"

"Yeah I remember her. She's hot. Didn't you have a thing for her?"

"Yeah I did, or do. A few days ago we had to rescue her niece from a vampire cult ran by Coraline and she got hurt. She's been here since then and for a while I didn't think she was going to make it. I told her how I felt about her and I turned her."

The coroner slapped Mick on the back and said, "Wow Mick congratulations. So it's her first time right?" Mick nodded and Guillermo headed over to a nearby refrigerator and pulled out two bags of blood. After grabbing the bags of crimson liquid Mick headed out the door and back to Beth.

Half way to Beth's room he heard noise coming from her room. He ran towards the noise and when he walked in he found Beth sitting in the corner hugging her knees.

"Beth what happened? I was only gone five minutes." Mick crouched next to her and she looked at him with the same icy stare,

"What's happening to me?" she whispered.

Mick's heart wrenched in his chest, he knew exactly how she felt. It felt like you have no control over yourself.

"It's all part of the change, you're just hungry. Guillermo gave me some good stuff." Mick removed the bags from his jacket and pulled the plug out of the tube. He offered it to her and she took it. Watching Beth feed was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in all his years as a vampire. As she fed her whole body shook like his did when Beth first found out he was a vampire. Mick watched as she finished and her eyes went back to their normal blue. Wiping her mouth with the palm of her hand she smiled at him,

"I think I might have to get used to this vampire thing. It's a lot more intense than I imagined." Mick laughed at her comment; finally she was beginning to learn that life as a vampire wasn't all it was cracked up to be. They sat on the floor and chatted for a while on the floor and when there was a knock at the door they scrambled to pick up the mess scattered all over the floor. Just as Mick finished throwing the garbage in the biohazard bin and as Beth jumped into bed an older nurse came in to check on her. Mick and Beth smiled at the woman,

"Good afternoon Miss Turner. How are we feeling today?" Beth gave Mick a look and he winked back at her, she giggled.

"Much better, thank you." Beth answered. The older woman must have noticed the looks between the two and the scattered sheets.

"Well Miss Turner you have a fine young man here but please be advised that _strenuous_ activities should be limited due to your condition." The older woman's stress on the word strenuous made both Mick and Beth burst into laughter.

"Oh no, we didn't…" Beth tried to explain but the older woman cut her off,

"It's alright dear; if my man looked like him I would be willing to have my way with him anywhere," The older woman laughed when she saw Mick blushing in the corner. The woman proceeded to check Beth's vitals and sometimes cast flirty glances at Mick. He would just smile at her, which in turn caused her to blush profusely.

"Miss Turner you vitals look much better and you have no fever. I'll send the doctor in and have him check you out and maybe you can go home today." The older woman exited the room and about five minutes later Dr. Brock walked in,

"I hear you might go home," he said and Beth nodded. He checked her over and jotted down some notes. "Miss Turner If I may say in all my years as a doctor I have never seen an infection as bad as yours heal so fast. It's like you got new blood or something," He removed the bandage from her abdomen and gasped in shock, "I don't believe this. Yesterday this was infected almost to the point where we thought we might lose you and now it's almost completely healed." Beth smiled and Dr. Brock continued to remove the various tubes and needles from Beth.

"I would definitely say that someone was watching over you Miss Turner." Beth smiled at Mick and then replied,

"My guardian angel has always looked out for me. I don't know what I would do without him." She wasn't even looking at the doctor but straight in Mick's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. Things in my life have prevented me from updating sooner. I made this short to kind of tide you over until I can sit down and actually get a good amount written. Yes this is chapter 6 Part One. I want to thank you all for being so patience. Thank you sooo much.**

The next morning Mick wheeled Beth out of the hospital and into the early morning sun. As the sun hit their faces they flinched. Mick put in his sunglasses and watched Beth who hiding her face from the rays. He pulled his glasses of his face and handed them to her.

"Not so lovely anymore is it?" he whispered to her. Beth snickered and hit him playfully on the arm. Since Beth's turning Mick had been teaching her about the dos and don'ts of vampirism. She seemed to be getting the hang of things quite fast; maybe it was because she _wanted_ to be a vampire unlike Mick who was turned against his will.

When they reached Mick's car he helped Beth inside and got in on the other side. Mick put the top up to shield Beth from the sun thinking she might not be used to her newfound sensitivity. As they drove he noticed her distant expression as she stared out the window. He reached over and squeezed her hand and she broke her stare,

"How long until I'm used to this?" she asked in a heartbreaking tone.

_Never._

"It's only been a day Beth. Give it sometime," Mick said turning a corner toward his apartment, "I was thinking you could stay with me until you get used to things," he cast her a glance which showed his obvious nervousness, "I don't think I can have a freezer delivered to your house for a few more days."

"That's fine," Beth replied the happiness obvious in her voice. Mick smiled when he looked at her. Finally she was his forever. His mind wandered to the things they would see in the future; the first female president, flying cars, diet soda that tasted good, and maybe even their kids. Again Mick smiled.

"What are you smiling for Mick?" Beth jokingly asked. Mick just shook his head, not wanting to expose his thoughts.

Soon they pulled into the parking garage of Mick's apartment building. And they headed towards the elevator. While they rode Mick picked up a familiar smell. Before he could tell Beth she asked him, "Mick, what_ is_ that smell?" At first Mick was surprised that Beth smelt what he did but then he remembered the pervious night.

"I know what it is but I hope I'm wrong." When the elevator reached his floor and the pair stepped out they were both shocked to see Coraline standing outside the door.

"Hi Mick, I've been waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

A/N: So sorry about the wait

**A/N: So sorry about the wait. I am going to try and wrap this up in the next couple of chapters and then I'll begin the sequel. So thank you for sticking through the wait. Hopefully it's worth it. As always R & R**

Mick and Beth both stood, stunned. Coraline approached them in her normal seductive manner, her hips swaying with each step of her stiletto clad feet. She leaned in towards Beth and whispered in her ear,

"So, Mick finally got the guts to turn you? That's surprising because he always hated being a vampire. It's funny how he would condemn you to the same, lame existence as his." The hair on the back of Beth's neck stood on end but she backed away from Coraline. Mick stepped in front of her, shielding her as if in a protective manner,

"What do you want Coraline?" he spat.

"I just wanted to welcome the new couple home. I'm so glad that you're happy," she said in her trademark false happy pitch.

Mick laughed, "Good try, now if you don't have anything to say to me or Beth I would suggest you leave."

Coraline stroked his cheek, "Oh Mick you have always had such a sense of humor. I just came to let Beth know that her niece, Helene has a debt to me."

"She owes you nothing!" Beth shrieked.

"Oh, but she does. When she signed her contract to join the group she agreed to always be loyal to my group and its cause. If she refuses she'll have to pay the old fashioned way." Beth looked at Mick confused.

"Coraline you know that only applies to vampires. She wasn't a vampire, you can't take her!" Mick hollered in response to her nonsense.

"She may not have been yet but she has seen way too much, we can't just let her gallivant around L.A telling everyone about vampires," Coraline replied, " You wouldn't want a mob of angry people to come and burn your dear Beth at the stake would you? I'll give her two weeks to call me, and if she doesn't Beth will have one less relative to worry about." Coraline walked away leaving them alone in the empty hall. Beth turned to question Mick but he ushered her inside.

Once the door was shut Beth showed no delay in asking questions, "What does she mean she has to take her? Mick you can't let her do this, she's just a kid. You have to do something!" her eyes flashed icy blue. She pushed her hair through her hands in frustration. For once in her life she felt so confused and out of control. It was a feeling Beth Turner wasn't used to.

Mick sighed and went straight into answering her slew of questions. "Beth there's nothing I can do about Helene; Vampires have this sort of law that says that if a human becomes personal with a vampire in anyway they have to become a sort of slave of the vampire." Mick knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say but it was the hard truth about being a Vamp.

"Sometimes you have to make extreme choices to keep your secret safe," he added as she stared blank faced at him.

"Why did nothing happen when you and I were together? You never mentioned any of this to me. Why am I not a prisoner of yours?" Beth inquired.

"I can't answer that Beth. Please don't make me answer that." Mick said suddenly sad.

"Why can't I ask Mick? I deserve to know!" she spat, temper rising. With the newfound vampirism she found she lost her temper easier.

"Beth if you calm down, I will explain everything."

"Calm down? Mick, My niece is being threatened by some crazy women and you want me to calm down?" She paced now.

"Beth, it pertained to us too. I could only spend so long with you before I had to turn you, kill you, or enslave you. You just got hurt in a very convenient time." Beth looked at Mick in complete shock, her emotion was indescribable. The only person she had ever trusted had betrayed her.

"You ass! How could you not tell me, did I not matter enough to know? I don't even know what to say to you right now." She was screaming in his face and he just stayed and took all the emotional blows she could deliver. He knew he should have told her but he couldn't bear to have her walk out on him. This was why human and vampire relationships never worked.

"Beth if you could just let me explain, please," The emotion on Mick's face was obvious but it seemed not to faze her.

"I can't even look at you right now. I have to go find Helene and protect her from Coraline. I should have never trusted you Mick St. John; you're just like all the rest." And she stormed out the door leaving Mick stunned, horrified and heartbroken. How could he have been so stupid? He may have just lost the love of his life because of that mistake.

There was an even bigger problem at hand, a angry rogue vampire was wandering the streets of L.A. Mick pushed a few buttons on his phone and called Josef,

"Hello?"

"Josef, it's Mick. Beth left, she found out about The Law. She left to find her niece. She's pretty upset."

"What did you tell her for? You turned her so it doesn't matter."

"Coraline showed up at the apartment and told her about how she is going to take Helene. I had to explain what The Law and one thing led to another."

"Well get in your car and go find her stupid," Josef said before he hung up.


	8. Chapter 8: Author's note about Rewrite

**A note from the Author: After a bluntly honest review from a reader, I have decided to take Eternity down and rewrite it. I will be returning with it. I didn't think It wouldn't make much sense to continue a story that I havent looked at in more than a year. **

**I hope that you guys will return to read the Rewrite of Eternity. **


End file.
